


Dark Hopes

by starcasm



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasm/pseuds/starcasm





	Dark Hopes

Cold. This room is quite cold, you’ve been here for a while, but you’ve just only woken up, the faint patter of water droplets drove you insane, your head hurt and felt swollen and bruised.

“Ah.. I’ve see you’ve woken up, eh?” a dark raspy voice said, the voice echoing in the dark room.

You couldn’t reply, there was something in your mouth which refused to speak, a rag? rope? couldn’t figure it out.

“What’s that? Cat got your tongue?” the voice continued, stepping out of the darkness and into the light of one single lightbulb, he did not look friendly at all, his sclera’s weren’t white, they were black, his eyes all together looked like the life and color had been sucked out of them. His skin was very, very light, it was white as paper. He held a baseball bat in his right hand, smacking it into the palm of his left.

You frowned at his teasing, your hands were restrained, tied together uncomfortably, the rope cutting into your wrists. 

“I’m not going to hurt you..” he whispered, his raspy voice cringe-worthy.

“I promise I won’t.. We’re just going to stay here.. Until you co-operate.” he hissed, his face was close to yours, his cold breath sending shivers don’t your spine.

He placed a hand up to your mouth, touching the object which made you unable to speak, you yelp, trying to kick him away but he wasn’t having any of it, he removed the hand and quickly grabbed your neck, the other hand still bearing the baseball bat.

“Do not raise your voice, you don’t want anyone to hear us!” he raised his voice, making you blink back tears, your breathing skipped beats, but his grip around your neck loosened, and he exhaled cold air.

“I am sorry for raising my voice, but you did not co-operate.” the man continued, “As long as you are here with me, you will listen to me, Darkiplier.” 

You thought he looked familiar, but you couldn’t put your finger on it, you hated yourself for it.

He placed a hand over your mouth again, touching the object that restricted your voice once more, you held in a yell, you did not want things to get worse.

You found out that it was nothing at all. But this man’s black magic of some sort, he had somehow stitched your lips together. 

You gulped in a breath of air, and the man paced the room, he returned to his original spot in front of you.

“Better?” he asks you, a grin growing on his face.

You nod, but still refused to speak.

His black eyes stalked your every move, you felt uncomfortable. You weren’t able to move, your hands were still bound together, and you still felt that your mouth had been restricted for you to speak.

He stood up suddenly, you sat up alarmed, he walked towards you at fast speed, stopping until you were face-to-face, his cold breath smacking you in the face, his black eyes more terrifying up close.

“Bye bye.” he whispered, and you screamed, before blacking out.

\--- 

You woke up with a start, your chest cold and your heart beating quite fast, you looked to your left and your right, sighing seeing that no-one was in your room, apart from the bright light of your computer, paused on a video of Markiplier.

You clicked off of the tab, but still heard a quiet voice.

“Welcome to Raspy Hill.”

 

“Enjoy your stay.”


End file.
